


All Fur One

by Slowdeeder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First time ever doing something like this., Small amount of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowdeeder/pseuds/Slowdeeder
Summary: Just a quick story about protecting Gus.





	All Fur One

**Author's Note:**

> I've rewritten this a bit so it’s more inline with canon.   
> I wrote this story because i worry for Gus. Now in this AU she protected.  
> Aurnia (our-nia) is an old Irish name it means Golden one.  
> I’m using White Wolf Gaming logic for my Garu.

It was late afternoon on a warm fall day on a small farm outside of the Purgatory town limits. The air is still and smells of dry grass with a hint of warm tomato plants from the garden.

Out back behind a well kept two story farm house Jackie Ironson (Jack) is finishing installing the new horse barn door rollers. She has been fussing with the damn things for a good hour and is starting to get irritated. The old ones had finally given out after 75 plus years of use. Her grandfather had forged them.She offered to forge a new ones but was turned down. She wasn't holding out much hope that the new ones Gus purchased would last nearly that long though,but she understood why Gus had refused her offer. She would be putting the farm up for lease in the next few months so there was no point in the extra work.  
Holding the roller in place Jack twisted around to grab the cordless drill knocking it to the ground instead. The silver haired women scowls then relaxes leaning around the ladder still holding the roller in place with one hand and stretching the other out towards the drill.

“The force is strong with you”, she whispers to herself half closing her eyes…...

The drill doesn't budge.

The Irony isn't lost on her. For all the things that do exist in the triangle, the force was not one of them. An old memory moves into view instead, causing Jack to blink. She's sitting with Curtis McCready the last beer on a table between them. It was early spring and they were much younger.

Gus McCready who is also working in the barn exits the tack room at the far end of the building. Looking up she sees her old friend with a pained expression on her face reaching for a drill,six feet away. She was about to make fun of Jackie for possibly hurting her back when she realizes what she is doing. A slow sad smile cross her face.

“ I remember”, Gus says from the shadow of the barn, “heading into town one day to do some shopping.” The slender women slips her hands into her back pockets ducks her head and walks towards Jack.  
“ I left you and Curtis sitting on the deck out back with the last beer in the middle of the table between you two.”

Jack pulled her hand back and let go of the roller, drawing in a lungful of air through her nose.  
“Yah the first one to move it with the force got to drink it.” Jack’s eyes unfocused seeing the image in her mind.

Gus picked up the drill and handed it up to Jack, a bemused look on her face. “I came back a half an hour, forty five minutes later and you two were still staring at that damn beer.”

Jack smiles. They had split the beer about ten minutes after Gus had left but then decided it would be funny if Gus thought they were still trying to move it when she got back. Her and Curtis’s private joke. Gus would use this instance to point out how silly her husband could be. He would just smile his inner twelve year old happy at the joke. It made Jack’s inner twelve year old happy also. She would keep this joke alive in his memory.

Jack watched as Gus dropped her gaze, eyes going wide as the report from the large caliber handgun and pain came at the same time. A fist size hole explodes outward from Jackie's chest and she momentarily loses control of her balance. What? Was all Jack could think as she falls face first off the ladder onto the barn floor choking for air.

Gus stunned looks from Jack to the man stepping forward quickly. She recognizes him as one of the day laborers she had hired that morning to help clear brush. As he closes the distance two red embers glow in the black sockets of his eyes.

Revenant.

A powerful adrenalin rush propels Gus back into the barn and into the tack room. She slams the door and throws the heavy wooden arm across it. She knows it won’t stop him but it will buy her some time. Her gut clutches with fear as she frantically searches for something, anything that could be a weapon.

The revenant, a man about six feet tall medium build in carhartt overalls and work boots laughs to himself as he strides past Jacks prone body.  
“ Well that wasn't hard at all.” His voice too low in register to be human. “Now for your lady friend.” 

At the tack room door he braces himself with one hand on the wall, lifting a heavy boot he kicks hard at the door. If he were a normal man there'd be no way he’d be able to get through, but he isn't . He’s using all his unearthly strength, and would get through and fast.

Jack can hear Gus’s accelerated heart rate and breath as she scrambles for a weapon. “get up now”. she growls to herself. She can feel the shift coming on.

Crash! The second boot fall breaks the door frame but the wood arm holds the door in place.

“Dammit women!” the man yells in frustration as if Gus’s efforts to survive were severely inconvenient.

Jack catches a full painful breath. She rolls on her side as the last boot fall splinters the wood arm. The door explodes open.

“Damn you!” She hers Gus’s voice hiss.

“Already been done, Ma’am.”

Jack's sensations of shifting shape are indescribable. As her smaller frame quadruples in size. The mass and intense rage are always there but tightly contained. She feels no pain. in fact, if there was pain it’s gone. The whole process taking mere seconds to become eight feet of pure hairy muscle and power.  
Crinose form is what Waverley had called it.  
Jack crouches on two massive back legs and launches towards the tack room. Her speed and bulk are unable to make the tight turn to get through the door so she slams into the wall as she makes the pivot , then pushes through the opening.

Gus has her back against the far wall, a large gash across her forehead. The blood dripping into her right eye only adds to the look of fierce defiance on her face. A hammer clutched tightly in her right hand.

The werewolf charges forward her jaws snapping down around the revenant's neck and shoulder with almost a thousand PSI. There's a sickening crunch, Simultaneously she pushes four inch claws through his back ripping out his spine with one easy yank of her arm. Showering the room in gore.

Gus’s eyes roll back in her head as she slips down the wall.

The beast throws the body unceremoniously to the ground and steps toward Gus, her eight foot tall frame hunched over shoulder scraping horse tack off the wall. She hadn't heard the young women coming. In the short amount of time it took her to get to the tack room she must have seen her change.

“ Holy Sshhit! “ Wynonna’s voice is a low whisper from the doorway, eyes fixed on the bulk of the werewolf looming over Gus. 

“The Revenant! Shoot the revenant”. Comes Gus’s thin but forceful command. Her eyes still tightly closed.

Wynonna looks down at the mutilated yet still gurgling body, back up at the werewolf, then to Gus’s small frame against the wall, unsure if that’s the right choice. The struggle evident on her face. She decides to comply with the order. She lifts the glowing barrel of the Blunt Line Special and the deep throated report of peacemaker fills the small tack room, shaking loose dust causing Jack to duck her head away from the sound that pulses through her body.

She has seconds while Wynonna is mesmerized by the revenants remains being sucked back to hell. So she shifts quickly to Lupus, her wolf form, dropping to the ground with her head between her front paws. She hopes like hell that her large brown puppy dog eyes will be enough to keep her alive. There aren't many weapons that can kill her out right but peacemaker is one of them.

“Jack, come closer.” Gus whispers between gritted teeth, gesturing with a shaky hand .

Wynonna's attention shifts quickly back to the beast. Leveling peacemaker at the wolf's massive head with all its implied consequence, its barrel glowing blue this time.

An involuntary snarl escapes the wolf. This is the gun that killed her wife’s brother. It wasn't Wynonna wielding it. It was her father, but in this terrifying moment it didn’t matter all she feels is hate for that damn weapon and its curse.

“Wynonna Stop! Jack come here.” Again Gus, stern and direct.

Jack with one eye on Wynonna, belly crawls sideways towards Gus. Once at Gus’s side she reaches out and licks the gash on the other woman's forehead.

“Thank you” says Gus with a sigh, putting her hands on either side of the huge muzzle. “that feels much better.”

The sound of another large caliber handgun rings out, two shots in rapid succession causing all three occupants of the tack room to jump. Then the answering blast of the street sweeper shotgun.

“ Waiverly ! ”

Wynonna turns and bolts out the door.

“Were not done here fuzzy nuts!” Yells the elder Earp sister over her shoulder.

Thankfully Her parting shot is far less devastating than it could have been.

“ Go help,” Gus says pushing against the soft fur of the wolf. “Make sure the kids are OK.”

Jack dips her head giving Gus a quick once over with her fist size nose, licking the last of the blood away from the now mostly healed wound. Her friend is still shaking and her heart rate too fast. Jack doesn't move.  
People she loves are becoming thin on the ground. The “kids” would be OK., Wynonna alone was more than a match for a revenant.  
Jack stands,stretches, then sits back down on her haunches. Gus grabs a handful of Jack's thick coat pulling herself close and buries her face in it. For a moment there are deep body shaking sobs. Jack releases a heavy sigh as she drops her head. She couldn't be there to save Curtis, the man Gus adored, and it breaks her heart. She would not make the same mistake twice.

Boom! Again the fury of angels rings out opening a gate to hell.

Jack wonders if Wynonna knows that there are people and beings all over the Ghost River triangle that can hear or feel that “thing” every time it sends someone to their glory.

Gus wipes her eyes and nose on her sleeve, stands and moves stiffly over to a little bench by the door.  
“Can you hear the kids? Are they OK?” She says, taking a deep steadying breath.

Jack swivels her head around to listen. They are down by the house 50 yards or so away.

“Did you know about this ?” came Wynonna’s voice first.

Then an exasperated sigh from Waverly. “Yes, but I kinda forgot. It’s been so long since we’ve seen Gus and we’ve been busy. I was possessed!” Her voice shrill and defensive.” I forgot.” Suddenly soft and sheepish.

“Well Shit ! Now what do I do?” Jack could imagine Wynonna throwing her arms up in the air in her mind, she hears her arms hit her sides in exasperation.

“We need to get Dolls to the hospital. He needs stitches”. This time it was Nicole. Her voice steady and firm.

Jack looked back at Gus who was watching her and nodded her head yes.

“What about Doc, is he OK?”

Jack had to push her perception as far as she could to find him. He is fine also, riding fast towards us. The wolf nodded again, yes.  
Returning her attention to the group by the house she continued to eavesdrop.

Dolls is protesting that he isn’t as hurt as it looked. Butterfly bandages would be enough.

Nicole agrees reluctantly.

Wynonna pacing. Jack assumed the pacing was Wynonna none of the rest were really pacers.

“Wynonna stop pacing. Take Dolls in the house and clean him up. Nicole,” Waverly pauses and sighs. “Come with me.”

Jack knows the two women are still new to each other. Soul mates are rare to find and can hard to hold onto even in the best of times. She hoped they could stand the test of said time and the vagrancies of the Ghost River triangle. Those two young women were now heading in their direction. Waverlys steps heavier despite her smaller size. She was always a bit of a stomper as a kid. Nicole's longer, softer strides follow behind. Jack makes a mental note to take Nicole hunting this year.  
Jack once again lays down with her head between her paws as the women enter the tack room.

“Well craptastic!” the younger Earp exclaims eyeing first then stepping over the shattered door hurrying to Gus’s side. When she settles next to the older women she throws her arms out and around her aunt, pulling her close for a hug.

Gus kisses the side of the girls head and pats her arm. “I’m OK she say, just a bit shaken.”

Waverly pulls back to inspect her aunt and notices the new scar on her forehead.  
“Thank you” she says over her shoulder to Jack.

Jack releases a low airy “Huurmmph” from her chest. The air exhaled from her nose causing a small dust cloud to form in front of her face.

“Fuuuckkk.” The word was so drawn out it sounded as if Nicole had sprung a leak. She stood in the doorway, hand on gun, looking at the massive wolf taking up most of the floor space. The animal was the size of a bull with thick gray brown fur and full dark brown eyes. Jack lifted her head with ears erect tail thumping twice. Nicole found herself a bit disarmed. Literally and figuratively as her hand slipped from the grip of her gun down to her side and her heart beat slowed.

“ Don’t let those puppy dog eyes fool you” Waverly says with a smirk glancing back at Wolf. “her other form will have you pissing yourself while you're blindly running for your life.”

Jack resisted the urge to belly crawl closer to the three women. There was only so much groveling for acceptance she could do and Waverly wasn't wrong.

“Let's get you to the house.” Waverly stood and helped Gus to her feet.

Nicole stepped back giving the two women room to pass through the doorway. Still staring at the wolf.  
Jack didn’t see fear in those eyes as much as something more akin to wonder or curiosity. Nor did she smell any fear. She likes Nicole. She reminded Jack of real life paladin or maybe a knight.

“Nicole we need your help please.” came Gus’s voice.

The tall red head tore her gaze away and walked out of the small room.  
Jack stood and walked to the door, stopping half way through and sat.

“Oh Jack,” Gus sighed reaching down and picking up a ripped and bloody button down shirt with a small floral design. “Aurnia is gonna be worried. I’ll call and ask her to bring new clothes, let her know we’re ok.”  
“Nicole, will you gather up Jack's clothes please and bring them to the house?” Gus said handing the remains of the shirt to the deputy who took it reluctantly, the worry of bio hazard crossing her mind as she turned and eyed the wolf once again, who thumped her tail twice trying to be reassuring.

“So…”.her tall frame bending to pick up the scraps of Jack’s clothes. Really not sure what to say. Her head full of questions and statements of concern. The other two women weren't afraid so she would follow their lead.

Jack spotted an empty sweet feed sack folded neatly on a shelf. Taking it in her front teeth she took it over to Nicole hoping she'd understand it was for the clothes. She did.

“Oh, thank you.” She stuffed the rags into the sweet smelling bag. “Your wallet and keys are still in your pockets. I think I've found almost everything.” Nicole was scanning the floor after stuffing the blown boots in the bag. Her eyes coming to a halt on the back ankle of the wolf. A combination of smile and worry creeping into her eyes while she tried desperately to suppress the laugh in her throat.

Jack followed the gaze down. How is it that even in her most noble form she could still manage to embarrass herself? A low vicious growl rumbles from her chest, causing Nicole to step back her smile faltering. , Jack snapped at the offending tube sock neck still clinging to her ankle ripping it off. Standing she shakes the sock as if killing a small animal tossing it in the air snapping her jaws so loudly it caused Nicole to jump..Then with a powerful jerk of her neck the sock remains are hurled to the ground. One paw firmly pinning it to the ground as if it might get back up to reoffend.

Nicole's full belly laugh rang through the barn. Any fear that was there was now gone.  
“ Yah that kinda blows the whole noble wolf thing doesn't it?” Her face lightin up with a smile.

So those were the dimples Waverly was always swooning about. Yup they were cute.  
Curtis would have really like Deputy Nicole Haughte.

“ OK then I think that’s all of it.” A question crossed Nicole's face as she looked back at the wolf but then she thought better of it.” Let’s head to the house” she said instead. Tossing the bag over her shoulder.  
Jack could guess the question. Why wasn't she changing back to her human form? Simply, she wasn't ready. She wanted to scout the property and this was the best form to do that in. plus she had no clothes. She would have to remember back ups in the future.Gus would offer something now but really she wasn't ready.

Nicole went in through the front door of the house while Jack ran around to the back. Up onto and over the back deck into the sloping field behind the house. She would wait under the deck until Doc passed through the field to the barn. No need to scare his horse. She tucked herself up under the deck and laid her head on her paws to wait. The cool smell of the damp earth and cedar decking relaxed her. Doc wouldn't see her though the horse might smell her, but it was unlikely.

A few minutes latter Doc and his chestnut roan rode up. His bay coat, red main and points glowed in the late afternoon sun. He was stunning. Doc had recently acquired him in a poker game. The man sitting on him looked capable but tired. His calm indicated that Waverly must have texted him.  
The horse smelled of a good sweat but the man reeked of sweated alcohol. Jack didn’t trust Doc Holliday, it wasn't that he was evil, it’s just his road through life seemed to be paved with good intentions and she knew were that led. Collateral damage was always a concern.

As they passed the deck the roans nostrils flared as he step sideways a few paces on the way to the barn. Doc assumed it was from the movement behind the big windows on the porch and urged the horse forward. Once the pair had passed Jack pulled herself out from under the porch and shook hard. Trotting down to the center of the field she sat with her nose in the air breathing in the smell of warm pine from the forest at the far end of the field. Her wife would be hear in a bit with clothes. She would wait.

Jack’s left ear swivels back to listen to the sliding glass door open then close on the porch.

“She’s on her way.” A chair is shifted and Gus sits and exhales.  
“OK so maybe you're right.” Gus’s voice is soft.” It’s not safe to be out here by myself and I still have a lot more packing to do. So.. do you want to stay in the guest bedroom or the room over the horse barn?” This last bit is said with a heavy syh. 

Jack lifts her head and looks up into the darkening sky then over at the barn. This had been an ongoing “discussion” (read argument) for many months now.

“Ok then.”

A small commotion erupts inside the house. It seems Doc has spotted the giant predator in the field. Waverly assures him that it’s OK.” Jack wont eat his horse. Maybe.” Jack could imagine the impish grin that must have followed.

Again the hiss of the sliding door opening then closing. This time the soft strides of Nicole.  
“I don’t know if there finding anything useful or not but it’s getting packed up.” She says looking out into the field as she is dropping into a chair next to the older women.

She’s referring to a box of research Gus found in the barn earlier that day.

“Gus You can't stay alone out here alone it’s too dangerous”. Nicole tries to make it sound stern, but it just sounds worried.

“I know we were just talking about that.” Gus’s head inclining towards the wolf.

“Kind of a one sided conversation with that one don’t you think?”

“Yah, she’s never been much of a talker even in human form. Hell, Curtis would talk at her for hours about his research and she’d never say a word.”

Nicole leans forward resting her elbows on her knees and looks sideways at Gus.” How long have you known what Jack is?” Her tone casual.

There was a time when that question meant something very different.

Gus drew a long breath in through her nose and considers the character of the young women sitting next to her.

The glass doors slide open and closed again.

“I brought you tea”, Waverly's cheerful voice announces.

“Oh thank you darlin” Gus says taking the mug.

“And for you.” Laying a soft kiss on the red heads cheek.

Nicole takes the other mug with a grateful smile.

“I've known Jack since we were ten? Eleven maybe, fifth grade anyway”. She says waving a hand. “ She was that tomboy your mama would warn you about.” A wry smile crosses her face.”In fact she asked me to marry her when we were twelve”. The smile doesn't last as she looks out at the wolf.

“Aaaahh” Nicole smiles looking up at Waverly

“That was the only secret I knew about, until a year and a half ago, after Shorty was killed”. She pauses and looks over at the two young women. “Curtis had always known, well or knew after Ward shot Aurnia’s brother with peacemaker killing him. Curtis got Jack to intervene on your dad's behalf.” Gus said glancing up at Waverly who is leaning on the back of Nicole's chair quietly listening. “That’s when Jack met Aurnia. Up until then, I thought Jack was doing some well of loneliness number over me.” Again a wry smile.“Turns out she's just loyal to those she cares for.”

Waverly looks down, running her hand down the back of Nicole’s head and neck. She then stands and turns to head inside.  
“I'll go see about some dinner.”

Nicole watches her leave. “I love her so much Gus.” her voice soft.

“I know. The response is a statement with no hesitation.   
I should go help.” The older women says as she stands patting Nicole on the shoulder. “You're a good kid.”

“Thank you”. The younger women says momentarily self conscious.

Once again the sound of the door sliding back and forth.

The lanky red head sits back stretching her legs out.

The wolf adjusts and stands.

The sound of a horse and padding paws reaches Jack's ears before they're scent. From between the trees a dark complected young man on a tall draft mix emerges. Jack trots forward to greet him at the edge of the field. She knows Aurnia won't come out from the trees until Jack’s there. Standing with her front paws on the fence she licks the young man’s face who smiles and pushes her head away. She then launches over the fence and into the trees.

Nicole leans forward trying to see into the woods.

The young man turns and unloads a backpack tied to the back of the saddle dropping it to the ground. Moments later two wolfs emerge from the pines- Jack and a slightly smaller wolf with a beautiful golden red coat. Its head is up scanning, smelling. It spots Nicole who, despite her better judgment, is not afraid. The new wolf then shifts to human form as she steps behind the horse to great jackie who is still in wolf form.

The young man turns his gaze up the hill to the farmhouse, now bright with interior lights. Nicole can just make out naked legs and well shaped ass under the tall horse. The women presses her body into the wolf. They stand like that for a long moment then separate. The human then shifting smoothly back to her Lupus form. The young man extends his hand to run along the top of the larger wolf's head as he turns the horse. He and wolf disappearing back into the woods.

Jack grabs up the backpack in her teeth and trots back up the hill toward the house. As she reaches the edge of the porch she shifts to human form. If she stays tight to the porch she knows Nicole can’t see her.

“Don’t look.” Her voice stern.

“OK.” Nicole answers startled to hear a human voice.

After a few moments of rustling fabric and the sound of snaps, Jack walks out from the porch overhang tossing the back pack up and over the railing.

Nicole laughing despite her protests as she catches it.

The older women walks around to the porch steps, cross the porch peering into the window as she passes by, then dropping herself into the chair Gus had vacated.

“Hi”, says the silver haired women extending her hand. “I'm Jack.” A cheerful smile playing on her face.

“Deputy officer Nicole Haught” replys the redhead. Shaking the extended hand.

Nicole leans back and regards the fit butch women next to her in her levis, boots and blue cowboy shirt with pearlized snaps.

“So…...you asked Gus to marry You?” A full fledged smirk pulling at her lips.

“Yup”. Jack purses her lips and looks down at her hands.

“Oh come on! What happened?” The red heads face so bright with her smile, It causes Jack to smile back.

“Well, she told me I was going to hell for that and I spent two weeks apologizing and swearing I would never mention it again. Her voice softens. I've never heard her tell anyone that story but Curtis honestly. That must have been just for you two."

“Oh.” Nicole's voice soft unsure of how to respond.

“Yeah. She got over it. We grew up, she never told anyone or used it against me. She's always been a good friend.”

“But you never told her about...your other you? “

“Not another. me. I’m still me regardless of my form.”

“Oh”. again. Nicole giving her a sideways glance hoping to have not offended. But there was something kind and reassuring in the large brown eyes that shone back at her.  
They sat for a while listening to the night creatures waking up, and the sounds of the people inside talking and moving around.

“ I'll be staying in the room over the horse barn for a while.” Jack’s voice quiet and relaxed. “Until my packs witch can finish the talismans for the house and property. It would be no good if the new occupants were killed over a case of mistaken identity.”

“ Right,” Nicole said looking slightly uncomfortable. “That's really more Waverlys bag. Though i can try and extend my patrol rout out this way for a bit”

“Thank you and I know but when I try and talk to Gus about this she gets upset and starts trying to rationalize it all away. She hasn't “believed” all these years because she didn't want to.” Jack’s voice hard on the last bit.”Until she saw the revenant sucked back to hell in shorty's that day. She had always had plausible deniability. Even then she was unwilling to see how she might be in danger. That's when I finally had to show her what I am.” Jack ran her hands through her short hair a look of consternation on her face. “So I need you to tell Waverly if I don't get a chance tonight. OK?”

“Yes, I'll do that.”

“Good.”

The Glass door opened letting out the smell of food and warmth. The now cooling night air making the smells from the house that much sharper.

“Dinner you two.” Came Waverly’s voice.

“Ya get your fuzzy asses in here!” Wynonna yells from inside the house.

“Hay!” Nicole protests rising from her chair and heading in.” My ass isn't fuzzy.”

“It’s not” says Waverly cheerfully.

“TMI!” Protests Wynonna.

“You started it.” Gus’s tone mildly reproachful.

Jack stands and stretches. Glad that Gus will soon be away from here but sorry at the same time. She’ll only be a few hours away outside the triangle but that can feel daunting when you wanna see your friend or need the love and support of your aunt now.   
Jack stepped inside the house sliding the glass door closed. It made her happy to see Gus surrounded by people who would do anything to protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of personal revisionist history in the story also. This being an AU I  
> thought I would give my 10 year old self a different outcome.  
> Fuzzy Nuts and or Fuzzy Butt, things I call my cat.  
> Thank you for reading. I hope it was fun, please leave me comments.  
> All characters except Jackie (Jack) Ironson and Aurnia belong to someone else.


End file.
